deadly_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuka Takahashi
Takahashi Yuuka is the main character of Deadly 4. She lives with her her twin sister and her adoptive father. She has abilities and skills in assassination. She goes to Hanamura High School to educate. She is the most intelligent of the group. Appearances *Deadly 4 (Main Character) *Deadly 4: Escapre from the Channel (Main Character) Design Deadly 4 Yuuka wears a long sleeved, gray colored uniform. In her uniform, it is completed with a shirt and a skirt. She often wears a bow tie or a regular tie. She wear black socks and black shoes. Despite her regular uniform, she also often wear street clothes. Yuuka sometimes wears a pink tanktop with gray collar with black hearts on it. She wears a purple skirt and white shoes. On springtime, like other students, she wears her spring uniform. On summertime, she also wears her summer uniform. But usually on summer, students wear bow tie, Yuuka wears a regular tie instead. On autumn, she wears a autumn uniform. On winter, she wears a winter uniform. On trainings or assassination duties, she wears her Deadly 4 uniform. During beach time, she wears a bikini with hearts on it. Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel At the reboot of the series, she wears a short jacket open, a black bikini-like jumpsuit, a bow tie, a skirt and white socks and high heels. Her regular form, she has violet hair and bloody red eyes. Her bloody red eyes make Demon King make her codename, the "bloody" assassin. Personality As a baby, her parents have died after being killed. Now she and twin sister are adopted by Tomohito Takahashi. Her personality beyond the ages are emotionless, so she doesn't get mad, scared, terrified, sad easily. She acts very mature despite her teen age. She is very sophisticated and self-confident. She is very serious, focused, mission-oriented and rarely jokes to anyone. As the intelligent one of the gorup, she is super smart and very skilled. She is a clean maniac, which means a person who gets very sensitive in places that are unclean or untidy. However she's emotionless, but she has a big and confident heart towards her friends (especially Yuuko). Sometimes she can be sadistic and a strict sometimes whenever someone disturbs or make her mad. She is sometimes lonely and doesn't hang much. She usually just code or something. Biography Deadly 4 She is the younger twin sister of Yuuko. She was born on the seventh of July, 2002. Her father and mother after giving birth to them then decease because of a mysterious guy assassinating them. Then, it was a big trouble, but good thing, the babysitter saved the twins and brought them to Yamamura Children Center. Later, at September, this also happens to two other girls from the Amezawa family. Later on, they've became friends. Then, the Takahashi twins later was adopted by a guy. Then, they grew uo and went to school together. Yuuka later was hired as an assassin and become a member of the Deadly 4. Yuuka become the intelligent one of the group. She navigates and find weaknesses of enemies and she also has great skills in holding pistols and knifework. She can hide her presence. She can actually assassinate max 9 minutes and can use pistol, knife, dagger and booby traps (pistol was her favorite). She is very good in hacking. She goes to Hanamura High School for education. Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel Yuuka was shown after three years, she's still in the Deadly 4 team. At her story, it all started when after university, she and Yuuko are about to go to bed. Then, the moon turned red, she then got sucked into the upstairs TV. Then, she, inside the TV must find the way out. But, there are rules, it says that the character must fight against the opponent until the finals. So, Yuuka fought many opponents, until she met her demonic self. Then, she fight her. As the results, she won and finally meet back the four. Then, Demon King ends up saying that it's not the end, they are all still stuck in the TV. Demon King also said that there are other people besides them in there and beware. So, they set off a journey to find the missing characters who has begone to nowhere. Abilities Here are the list of abilities of Yuuka's: *Knifework Yuuka can assassinate with knife. She has an excellent skill in knifework. *Marksmanship Yuuka can assassinate using snipers and pistols. Mostly pistols. *Perseverance *Intelligence Yuuka has very intelligence of the group. She is the intelligent one of the group. She has excellent brain and memories. As she has great logistic thinking for assassination plans. *Super Hearing She has great hearing when shown in assassination duties. Codename In Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel, Yuuka's codename for fighting is "The Intelligent IQ 2500 Bloody Assassin (インテリジェントIQ 2500ブラッディアサシン Interijento IQ 2500 buraddiasashin). The reason she's called this is because: *Intelligent - For being the intelligent one of the group. *IQ 2500 - Her IQ is 2500. *Bloody - Despite her eyes being as red as blood. *Assassin - Her occupation as an assassin. She was formerly called "The Intelligent Fire Powered Assassin" but later changed into this one since it's way better. Etymology In Japanese, Yuu (優) means excellence, superiority, and gentleness. Ka (花) means flower or blossom. Taka (高) means tall or high. Hashi (橋) means bridge. Quotes Deadly 4 Deadly 4: Escapre from the Channel Regular Form *Hmm.. Fight? *As you wish? *Make sure not to upset me! *Cry like an infant before we begin! *If you dare! *Idiots! *Ice Blasts! Go! *Ice! Protect me! *Go! *Bam! *Ha! *Miss me! *Argh! *Darn ass! *This one's pretty good... ICE LAUNCH!!!! *Hero never fails! *Assassination just begun. *It's about time! *Showtime! *You won't get me! *Ha! *I hope your prepared. It's gonna get pretty tricky! *I must say, such skill you have there. *Farewell. *Now, pay me! Victory Quotes *Should've been more smoother! *I'll get you, king of demon! *Huh! That's what you get for challenging me! *Next time, bring a first aid kit everywhere. *I am sure you will do better next time! Adios! Character Specific *Yuuko - Farewell, dear sister, until we meet again. *Arisu - I've see you got stronger, but not stronger enough. *Akari - Liked those balanced mannerisms, keep those up! *Natsume - Huh! Boys! Such shame.. *Natsuko - His strength and muscles? Both weak! *Amagi - I'm impressed of your skills, Amagi! Nice work! Demonic Form *Ahahaha! Let's get this party started! *It's getting way more fun! *Start! *Hope your ready to go downtown! Ahahahahah! *Boohoo! I assure you so shameful! *Ha! *Taste this! *Bam! *Darn sh*t you are! *Want me to kick your *ss? *This is too much fun! *I don't know how to stop! *So warm! *Fool me twice! *Here some ice! *FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!! *Hehehehhehehhe.... Die before I execute you! Victory Quotes *Oh? Give up? Seriously! What's so hard! *Give up? Looks like I'm the champion now! Ahahahahhahahaha! *I swear you will lose at the next challenge, loser! *You pity, make sure to call the ambulance later! *I could burn you to hell, or I could execute by slashing you? Hmm.. Which one? Character Specific *'Yuuka' - As your demon self, I should admit, your weak! *Yuuko - Huh! Such useless sniper who can't even stand fire! *Demon Yuuko - Nice! Useless! *Arisu - OMG! Are you gonna cry now? Have any tissue paper? Hmm??? *Demon Amagi - I can't believe a princess from London is so useless... Trivia *Her favorite food is steak. *She was born in Tokyo. *She is bad at making sweets. *She dreams of being a violinist. *She likes playing classical instruments. *She's super emotionless. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deadly 4